From The Pen Of Jude Harrison: The Life And Times
by Davens
Summary: Sequel to Drown Yourself In The Anger, Pain, and Jealousy. Jude is now an author, and a songwriter. It is 7 years after the prequel, and six years after Tommy left. Now he's getting married, and what's a girl to do?


**From The Pen of Jude Harrison: The Life And Times**

**Chapter One: Six Years Later…**

**A/N: It might be a good idea, before you read this story, to go back and read, Drown Yourself in the Anger, Pain, and Jealousy, cuz that's the prequel. **

**Summary: This story is set seven years after the prequel. Tommy left six years after the story. They were together for a year, then he left saying he needed a break, and promised he'd be back. Jude is now an author and a songwriter. She has a best-selling book, called Instant Star. It's all about her journeys as the first ever Instant Star. She still works at G-Majors, in New York. She works as a songwriter. **

**That's all I can give you, or else there goes the story. **

**Begin Chapter One**

**Jude Harrison** woke up alone, as she had for the past six years. She wondered if her love Thomas Quincy, would ever come home. It had been six years since she last saw him. Since she last held him. Since she last kissed him… He had said he would be back, he promised. She had believed him too… She had waited, and waited, and waited, and waited… She was done with waiting.

**Thomas Quincy** woke up with a nameless girl snuggled into his chest. He remembered his love, Jude Harrison, and he smiled. He remembered how he left her, and he frowned. He said he had needed to breathe, and that he'd be back. That had been six years ago…He played with the ring on his left finger. He wanted Jude to find someone who loved her, and who she loved back. He wasn't right for her. He had too many problems that he didn't want her in on. So he was marrying someone he didn't love for her. It was always for her. She needed a happy life. It killed him to do this to her, but he had to… for Jude.

**Jude** **Harrison** walked to work on a sunny, cloudless day. She went off to G-Majors, after getting a call from Darius, saying that he needed a song. She passed a news stand and saw the cover of a magazine.

"Little Tommy Q finally settling down?"

"No…" There was a picture of him with his arm around some blond bimbo…

"Not again…" She felt her heart-breaking. It was shattering into a million little pieces, all which were aching for Tom.

She ran the rest of the way to G-Majors, a song writing itself in her head.

**Tom Quincy** was walking to his job, a small studio, where he produced a small garage styled band. It was very good. Just needed… a good songwriter. He pulled out his cell, and was dialing the number, when he saw a magazine cover.

"Little Tommy Q finally settling down?"

_No… Please… Not like this… Jude doesn't- Jude?! Why does Jude matter in this? It's not like I loved her… It's not like she didn't haunt my thoughts, or her eyes, how they haunt my life. It's not like every time I close my eyes, hers are right there, with the pain and sadness I saw in them when Kwest sends me a picture from time to time. It's not like I'm trying to convince myself that not think about her… Temporary insanity… What's going on with you and me… She's turning 28 this year. Wow… 28… I can't believe I gave her up… That night 6 years ago…_

**Flashback**

_**"Jude! Jude! I'm home!" Jude came running from the living room.**_

_**"Hey Tom!" She leans in for a kiss, but I lean away. She gives me a weird look, but doesn't mind it. "Why are you home early?"**_

_**"I finished work early." I lied smoothly. In all actuality, I had a girl in my car, along with a couple of bags. **_

_**"Well, come on in and sit down. It's a mess, I didn't know you were coming tonight." He stands awkwardly by the front door. **_

_**"Jude, I can't stay, I have to go." Jude's face falls instantly. **_

_**"W-What?"**_

_**"Jude, I'm leaving. But I promise I'll be back…I hope…" He mutters the last part to himself. **_

_**"Why? What did I do wrong? What can I do to fix it?"**_

_**"Jude it's not you, I just need… To breathe. Just some space. I promise to come back. I swear it to you." Jude's eyes fill with tears.**_

_**"Whatever, Tom. Goodbye."**_

_**"Goodbye…girl…" He whispers. Then walks out the front door, and out of her life forever… **_

**End Flashback**

_I can't believe I did that to her… I wish that I didn't… The girl who was with me, what was her name? Helen? No, that was back in 94. Ahh Helen… That was a good year... Was her name Ellen? No, that was one of Kwest's early girlfriends… Len? Yea that's what it was. Len… She didn't last a week. I kept thinking that Len's blond curls, would turn red, and that her brown eyes, would turn blue… But it didn't and she left me for a another guy… What a slut… But Jude… Why did I do that do her? What did she do to me, except care too much?_

Tom took out his phone and dialed a fairly familiar number, needing that songwriter.

**Jude Harrison** was walking to Darius' office after writing 3 songs. One was called "Dearly Beloved," the second called, "The Reason Is You," and the last one was called, "I'd Rather." She thought D would be pleased to see three songs ready to be recorded. She walked into his office, and was about to talk to him when his phone rang.

"I'll be right with you Jude." She walked out, and waited outside the door.

"Darius Mills, speak to me."

"D? It's Tom." Darius sucked in a breath.

"What do you want?"

"D, I need a songwriter. A good one." Darius got this weird glint in his eye.

"Sure, I have someone perfect for you. So where have you been?"

"In Chicago. I needed space, and now…"

"She still loves you. You know that, right?"

Tom sucks in a breath. "No, she doesn't… She can't…"

"Have you heard her sing in the past… 6 years?"

"No…"

"She's waiting for you to come back. She's waiting for you, and she says she won't, but I think she'll wait a bit longer."

"D, I'm… I'm getting married." Darius rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you want to do, break a girl's heart just so she can have a better life. Don't be so selfish Tom, you're killing her by doing this. She pretends like she's alright, that she's fine. But we're not blind, we can see her slowly dying on the inside. And we can't help her. She needs you, man."

"Look, D, I have to go, just send me that songwriter."

"Whatever you want Tom."

"Bye."

Darius hung up the phone, and called Jude in.

"Jude?" Jude walked in.

"I have three songs I wrote, D."

"Good, now I have a job for you. You're going to Chicago to help a producer of mine."

"Ok, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll go pack."

"Thanks, and Jude?"

"If you hate me, it's for your own good." She looked confused, but then shrugged, and walked away.

"She's going to kill me." Darius said, and then banged his head on the table repeatedly.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: Please review!!!**


End file.
